Broken Heart
by AngelicChan6
Summary: It wasn't suppose to be this way. She wasn't suppose to interfere with the purebloods' game nor change fate in this matter. In fact, she's not suppose to exist. So why does Karina Jinju exist? And just what is her relations with the Headmaster so secretive? Cause if there's one thing that everybody would say, it's the fact that the smart, and charming girl doesn't fit in. At all.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hah. It's been a long time since I was here. I wonder if they would recognize me."

Wondering on my own, I couldn't help but let a small smile slip on to my face.

So far, nothing has change. The same old gothic gates welcomed me once more as I approach the school that had my home within it. With delicacy, my hands grips one of the bars of the gate, causing chills to travel up my arm. The small smile changes into a grin as I push the gate open. _I knew it,_ I thought. _It's great to be back._

Walking along the familiar brick pavement, I head towards the school building. I became more confident as I start to remember the way to the main office ̶ my destination. Nervousness starts to consume me as I enter the school. It's been two years since I was last here. Two years leaving home.

I still remember the day I left my family as if it was yesterday. Tears, begging and pleading caused my heart to hurt while I was driven out of the school. But I had to. If I didn't, I would've never become stronger nor control myself. I regret leaving them, yet it was necessary.

"Oof!"

Snapping out of my thoughts, I look up to soon realize I was in front of the main office. I slowly calm myself down just like how I always did when I'm about to face an enemy. Then, with the small courage I could ever muster, I knocked on the door three times.

Shuffling and sounds of paper being collected could be heard behind the door. Waiting patiently, I straighten myself and stand with my back straight and hands folded in front of me.

"Come in," a muffled masculine voice said.

Pulling the door handle, I open the door.

There, sitting behind a neat desk was Kaien Cross. His appearance hadn't changed one bit. Still wearing the poncho he always wore along with the beige colored sweater, his ash-brown hair was pulled into a ponytail. Light brown eyes clashed with my rich lavender ones, comprehension slowly being revealed.

Quickly leaning forward, he engulfed me into a bear hug.

"I missed you!"

The genuine smile I hadn't smiled in years appears on my face as I hug him back.

"Yeah, I missed you to Headmaster," I replied with honesty.

Letting go of me, he instantly starts to wail.

"What did I say about calling me Headmaster? I told you to call me daddy!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But that's not going to change my mind," I giggle. "Besides, instead of getting a 'welcome home', how come I get lectured instead?"

Dramatically gasping in horror, he engulfs me into a hug stronger than before. Then, what seems about a century, he releases me. And with a warm smile, he says "Welcome home, Rin."

Drinking tea, Headmaster and I caught up with each other. He told me how much Cross Academy had changed and the relationship between the Night Class students and the Day Class students. I instantly scowled inwardly as he gushed about the Night Class. _I guess there are no changes what so ever,_ I note as I calmly drink the green tea Headmaster has prepared for me. Looking at the clock, I notice that it was now 4:00 AM.

"I'm so sorry Headmaster! I hadn't realized that it was already this late," I exclaim. "I should head to my room and let you rest!"

Looking surprise, he looks at the clock and notices the time. Noting what the time is, he looks back at me with a smile hinted with sadness.

"Ah, I see. Pity, I wanted to talk some more with you," he says in a pleading voice, trying to indirectly persuade me to stay.

I quickly list the reasons why I should and shouldn't stay in my head. As I list them off, the biggest reason that I should stay was the fact I knew I owe him at least this much. After all he has done for me, if I wasn't willing to just stay and chat with him; I would definitely feel guilty for the rest of the year.

"Alright, I'll stay for a few more minutes," I chuckle.

His expression quickly lightens up, and starts talking away again- this time, about the school funds and how it's being used. Soon enough we were talking about food and the subjects being taught in class, discussing how we could improve the meals and allow students to learn and gain better grades. As we discuss about this issue, our conversation end in an abrupt stop due to both hearing knocks on the door.

"You know, you don't always have to knock on the door," a male's voice snapped.

"Yeah, but it's rude to just enter Headmaster's office without knocking," a light and high female's voice countered.

As the two people continue their conversation, the door opens. My eyes widen in surprise as I watch a brunette with chocolate doe eyes enter along with a silver-haired guy with lilac eyes. I quickly re-start drinking my tea so I could at least appear calm. Both teens stop talking as they look at me. This continued for the next two minutes—the girl pinching her cheeks and rubbing her eyes, while the boy blinks.

"Well," I start to say as I put down the cup of tea and stand up. "You guys could at least say 'we missed you' or 'welcome home' instead of just standing, you know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Right after I say that, the girl snaps out of her reverie and literally jumps into my arms.

"Rin, you're home! You're finally home," she cheers, hugging me with her utmost strength (which really isn't the much by the way, but don't tell her that).

I smile at her, knowing it's been a long time since we last saw each other. With this in mind, I hug her back and pat her head. I took note of how she grew a lot, but still considerably smaller than me. Just when I was going to compliment her, I'm smacked upside on the head. Letting go of her, I place both hands on my head to at least prevent the pain from surging through.

"Ow! What's your problem?"

Glaring at him, I start rubbing it. _Man, that seriously hurts,_ I thought. _What's his hand made out of, iron?_ He glares right back at me, as if it was my fault from the start.

"Instead of telling us beforehand, you let us know you're leaving on the day of your departure. What's even worse, you left when school started. Did you think that I wasn't going to get mad," he scowled.

I instantly felt guilty, knowing what he was trying to say. After all, I did leave when the Night Class and Day Class system was about to start. It must've been a burden for those two to have do patrols on their own. My face sullen and my gaze soften as I look at him. Then I hug him with cautiousness, carefully engulfing him. I feel him stiffen slightly in my grasp, not used to me being the one to hug first.

"I know, Zero," I whisper. "Forgive me for doing that, will you?"

After saying that, I let of go him and back a foot away. I look at him with a calm and guilty expression as I wait for his reply. Tension was building between both of us, until finally, he sigh.

"Just don't do it again," he huff, flopping onto the sofa across of the one that I was sitting on.

I smiled at him, feeling a weight on chest has been lifted. Now that I think of it, today must be a good day to return since I'm smiling more than I usually do. As I thought of this, I watch the girl smack Zero's head, while lecturing him in the same time.

"Geez, Zero! Can't you at least say something, I don't know, positive than that," she rages. "Out of all of us, you were the one who missed her the most!"

Suddenly, a pink hue spreads across his cheeks.

"Shut up, Yuki," he growled in embarrassment. "At least I wasn't wailing all week!"

"Why you-," Yuki retaliates, stomping his left foot.

I can't take it anymore. Bursting, I start laughing at their argument. This causes Yuki and Zero to stop arguing and just stare at me as I laugh. I was too busy laughing to notice Headmaster chuckling along or Zero and Yuki looking as if I grew two heads. Finally, I get a hold of myself.

"I knew I'd miss you guys," I chuckle. "But I didn't expect to miss you guys this much."

We chatted for thirty minutes; talking about school, work and vice versa. I handed the gifts I bought for them; a hat, a pair of gloves and a scarf for Yuki just in case she would get cold. As for Zero, I bought him some new, high tech bullets and fingerless gloves, knowing his hand would callous if he continues using the gun.

By 5:30 AM, Zero, Yuki, and I left Headmaster's office. We walked to our respective dorms. I found out as we enter the girl's dorm that my room would be next to Yuki's, so I could get help if I need anything.

As soon as I washed myself up, I quickly went into my bed and fell asleep.

"Rin, you better wake up!"

"Leave her alone, Yuki. Let her have a day-off."

"I wish I could Yori, but I was told to have her start attending classes starting today."

My eyes snap open as soon as I heard Yuki said "classes" and "today". Quickly getting out of bed, I run to the bathroom, wash myself, and run out within ten minutes with my uniform on. As I hustled to place my boots on, Yuki and a red-haired girl watch me finish getting ready within 15 minutes. Grabbing my bag, I look over to them to see them looking at me with wide eyes.

"What," I snap. "You guys do notice we literally have forty minutes `till class starts and we hadn't had breakfast yet."

Even though I said that, it seems that it didn't get to them. Then rolling my eyes, I grab their hands and start running out of my room. It took us five minutes to get to the cafeteria since I practically dragged them half way there. As soon as we had our tray filled with food, we sat at a table nearest to the trash can and the exit.

Currently, I'm eating my American style breakfast, except I'm eating pancakes instead of toast. To say the food wasn't tasty is an understatement. The food here is amazing! Not only is the food at top quality, but you can choose which country's food you want to eat!

Yuki, and the red-hair girl, Yori watch me chug my apple-juice down my throat with amusement. Usually I wouldn't eat this quickly, but with the time limit we have, I don't have a choice. Placing the cup down, I was about to bite the last piece of my pancake until my hand move to a different direction. Looking at my hand, another person's hand is holding my wrist. With a blank expression, I turn my head to see Zero biting the pancake off my fork with a sly look on his face.

Yuki look at Zero with horror, knowing what he just did was risky. I, being a polite and timely organized girl, hate it when someone would cut me off when I'm talking, walking, etc. It doesn't matter who it is. If I'm cut-off and my timing goes off, I start hating on the person who caused it. With this said, I glare at Zero, watching him eat the pancake audaciously in front of me.

"What," he asks innocently.

My glare intensified ten-fold right after he asked that. Not only did he eat a piece of my pancake, he ate the last piece of it. This made me feel unsatisfied and throws my timing off by a minute (what could I say? I'm a stickler for these types of things). Right before I get to say a word, he stuffs a spoonful of mango yogurt into my mouth.

Yuki froze after seeing that happen; Yori being confuse on what's going on. Did I tell anybody that I was germ-phobic? Well now I did. Abruptly, I got up from the table and walk towards the trash can holding my tray. Zero follows me as I did so, with Yuki desperately trying to finish her breakfast. I throw out the napkins I used and place my tray the tray dispenser. Zero whistles behind me, taking his sweet time putting his tray away as I walk towards the door. _Class is going to start in 10 minutes,_ I thought. _Better get to class and ask for directions while I head there._


End file.
